A Violation of Desire
by TheInsatiableVampire
Summary: "See, Pet. When you behave, I can give you so much pleasure." When Bella gets kidnapped just outside her home, she thinks her life has ended. That is until she meets the face of her captor. Dark themes and acidic lemons. One-shot. Domward. NC-17.


_Disclaimer: All rights go to SM. I own nothing; I merely make them have sexytimes._

WARNING: NC-17 rated. If you are not of age, don't read this, it is pure filth. No young eyes allowed! This is not a BDSM story. D/s relationships should be entirely consensual. This it just me having fun with Domward and Hornella.

A big, huge thank you to my wonderful betas: Mrs Gregory House, Miss Elaine Cullen and last, but most certainly not least, The Twins-Life and Death. You're all incredible. They each have a link on my profile - check them out.

This is currently just a one-shot. I have no plans at the moment to turn this into a multi-chapter story, but who knows what the future holds.

ON WITH THE SMUT, YOU PERVS!

A Violation of Desire

Bella stepped out of the door to her dingy little apartment, and onto the flat roof. She lived in a tiny one-bed, one-bath apartment on top of a rundown 99-cent store. The paint was peeling off her living room walls, and the ceilings were damp with mould. Bella often wondered how she was never ill, living in such unhealthy circumstances.

The winter air was biting. It chilled her lungs and awakened her mind: as much refreshing as it was cold. She walked in the direction of the stairs she knew were there, but couldn't see. The sky was darkened, leaving her blind to even a foot in front of her. Within a few steps, the security flood light came on, basking the roof of the store in an artificial white glow.

Grabbing onto the metal railings, Bella descended the rickety metal steps leading down to the small car park behind the back of the store. There was a slight smell of fish in the air coming from the fishmongers next door.

Walking quickly through the night, Bella rounded the corner to the alleyway between two shops, which lead out onto the small high-street. With her head down, she focused on the ground below her; the dim light from a distant street lamp alighting just enough of the floor for her to see where to step on the uneven terrain. So focused on not tripping, Bella didn't see the hand that reached around her until she felt the cloth smothering her nose and mouth. She gasped, trying desperately to scream and fight, but an arm wrapped tightly around her mid-section, holding her in place as the cloth stole her last breath. Bella's world went black.

An immeasurable amount of time later, Bella awoke in a darkened room. Scrambling out of the bed she was lying in, she ran to the door but, of course, it was locked. Looking around, she frantically tried to find another escape but there was none; it was a windowless room with no other doors. The room was spacious, though sparsely furnished with a large bed, bedside table, and a small, lit lamp.

She tried the door handle once more in desperation, using all of her small weight to push against it, but it simply wouldn't budge. An idea came to mind, and she ran over to the bedside table. Yanking open the drawer, she searched for something to pick the lock with. Never having picked a lock before, Bella didn't know what to do even if she did find something to open it with. Though she concluded that it looked easy enough on the TV.

The drawer was empty.

At a loss for what to do, Bella crawled into the corner of the room, and curled up with her knees tucked under her chin. Her small frame quaked in fear. Bella was never one to give up, but she knew when it was utterly hopeless. She was trapped. Tears trailed down her face as her mind raced through various possibilities as to what would happen to her. Each was more horrific than the last. Mentally exhausted, Bella fell asleep unwillingly with salty tears staining her face.

When she awoke for the second time, the room was pitch black; the lamp had been turned off, leaving it so Bella couldn't see even an inch in front of her face. But even with the loss of sight, she could still sense someone else's presence in the room. That unknown presence chilled her to the core.

"Hello?" Bella called out, trying to sound more confident than she actually was, but there was no sound in return, just the echo of her own voice.

Standing up on shaky legs, Bella reached out to touch the wall, trying to remember the placement of everything within the room. She walked cautiously about the room, hoping to stumble across the mystery presence that was making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up on end.

He was behind her, soundless and waiting with held breath. He made no noise as he quickly wrapped one large hand around her mouth, muffling any sound she may make, just beneath her nose. His other arm came up to wrap around her waist, as he pulled her back forcefully against his hard chest. Bella's lower back rubbed against a distinct bulge she could feel in his pants. A loud ear-piercing scream escaped her lips from her surprise and fear, but when the sound was muffled, she realized his hand was clamped firmly over her mouth; her previous shock had stopped her from noticing. With this realization, Bella began panting heavily through her nose, her chest heaving with each breath she took.

She struggled against his strong body, trying desperately to get free, but her arms were pinned to her sides. His nose ran along the arc of her neck, coming to rest at the hollow beneath her ear. Lapping at the skin of her throat, he blew cool air over the skin, making it prickle.

Bella felt his mouth at her ear as he whispered huskily, "There's no use struggling, my Pet, I will take you anyway." She swallowed hard at his words, "You are wasting energy which can, and will, be better spent doing other things."

A shudder rippled through her at his words, "Now, now. Don't be scared, Pet. You will enjoy this as much as I will."

His words excited her and terrified her at the same time. Bella was concerned at the hold he had over her body as she felt herself become aroused at his dominating words. He spun her around in his arms, and roughly pulled her back against his chest, his hand no longer on her mouth. Bella landed with a thump against his body, just as the lights in the room came on. Blinking at the sudden brightness, she craned her neck up to look at her captor.

She was shocked. What she had envisioned to be an ugly, old pervert was in fact an attractive young man.

He was tall - well over six-feet, with broad shoulders, and wiry, but muscular arms. Beautiful, forest green eyes stared into her chocolate brown orbs. They were exquisite and deep, but held a wicked gleam to them, which could only be described as tainted lust. Thick lashes and brows lined his eyes, with a lock of brown hair falling haphazardly on his forehead. He was beautiful.

Heat rose up her cheeks, and lowered, settling deep in the pit of her stomach at the discovery of his devilishly good looks. Bella gasped at the threatening smirk that suddenly graced his lips. She felt betrayed by her body as she stared at those lips, aching to kiss them. Her mind was struggling to keep up with her body's traitorous actions. She should hate the man who had captured her! She should be fighting, not having inappropriate thoughts!

He waited patiently, watching her have her internal debate. However, his patience quickly wore thin, and he started dragging her through the house. Suddenly, her fighting instinct kicked in, and she pulled back, trying to wriggle free from his grasp.

"Stop it. Behave like a good little pet, or I shall have to punish you."

Her movements halted at his words as she gasped. Seizing the opportunity, he grabbed her waist, and hauled her over his shoulder. Walking quickly and with purpose through the house, he could feel her smacking her tiny fists into his back, her legs trying desperately to get free with no success.

"Stop fighting me, Pet," he growled out, flipping on the light to the room she could only see the lush gold carpet of. He tossed her onto the bed like she weighed nothing, and her body bounced a couple of times at the force of which she was thrown.

Bella scanned the room, terrified as to what was about to happen. She simply couldn't work out it's purpose. The bed she was laying on was in the corner of the room, but there were also shelves and cabinets lining one wall. A padded bench lay in the opposite corner, and some sort of wooden cross was on the adjacent wall. There were several metal chains and hooks hanging from the ceiling, and the walls were painted blood red. Bella gulped audibly.

The man walked up to her and stroked her head, his hand coming to rest upon her cheek as he whispered, "Don't be scared, Pet." There was sincerity in his words, but there was also a strong emotion raging behind it - the same emotion she saw in his eyes.

He walked over to one of the cabinets, opened it, and began rummaging through it's contents. Bella took this as a chance to look at his appearance more thoroughly. The hair which she had previously thought was dark brown glinted bronze and gold from natural highlights under the bright artificial light of the room. It was such a strange colour which she had never seen before. He was wearing a tight, short-sleeved, black t-shirt that clung to his body. He was muscular; she could clearly see the outline of his abs and pecs through the thin shirt, but he wasn't overly built like any body-builder. He was lean, like a swimmer, but his stance oozed power and dominance.

He had low-slung jeans on his legs, which pooled around his feet, obviously too long for his already tall frame. His feet were bare. There was a small sliver of white flesh between the waistband of his jeans, and his top. She could just about make out a thin trail of light brown hair, leading down to his trousers.

Her face heated up further, reddening the tips of her ears and down her chest. Bella's body betrayed her as she admired his beauty, wanting nothing more than for him to take her any way he desired. But her mind fought for control, and forced her to crawl back against the headboard, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

When she looked up again, he was walking towards her, face void of any emotion, with something black between his hands. He bent over and, with one hand, grasped her left ankle, and pulled her forcefully to the center of the bed.

His gaze was predatory as Bella let her eyes meet his darkened ones. Her own were wide with fear, but still held a slight hint of anticipation. Suddenly, he was on her. His knees digging into her ribcage as he sat back on the tops of her thighs. She made no movement, but watched his every move silently. He took her wrist with his hand, and after a small fight, tied what she now knew to be a black rope around her wrist. The binding was strong, but the rope itself was soft, causing no rope-burn, no matter how hard she tugged, she hoped. Leaning over her, he pulled her arm up to the bedpost and tied it in a complicated knot. Bella breathed in, catching his scent; he smelt heavenly. Bella could no longer move her right arm. He continued on to do the same to her left arm, but this time, she didn't fight him. A small smile graced his lips; he was pleased at her cooperation.

An irrational part of her wanted to see that smile again. She wanted to please him. Moving away from the bed, he admired her with awe. "You look so beautiful, my Pet. Tied helplessly to my bed." Bella felt a twinge in her heart, the same irrational thought of wanting to please him rose once again. "But you would look so much better naked." And with that, he pounced on her.

Bella gasped at his words, her brain fully functioning once more. She tried to kick her legs out, but she couldn't; he was straddling her thighs again. With her arms tied to the posts, she was utterly powerless to stop him. Helpless, just as he had said.

"No, no! Please! No..." Bella cried out.

"I only want to hear moans and screams of pleasure from that mouth of yours, or you shall be gagged." He threatened coolly, his eyes hard. She whimpered, but did not utter another word.

He snapped the thin straps of her top off, as she wiggled around pathetically, still trying to get his hands off her body. He held the neck of the top, and used brute force to rip the fabric straight down the middle, pulling the scraps of fabric away from her skin.

"No bra?" He questioned, a seductive smirk tugging on his lips. "You are such a tease, my Pet."

He leant his head down, eyes focused on her lips. Bella turned her head to the side, shying away from his advances, but his strong fingers grasped her chin, and pulled her head to face his.

"Look. At. Me," he roared, making each word its own sentence as her eyes immediately met his. "Never deny me, Pet, or you shall regret it. Unless you like to be whipped raw, that is." Her horrified gasp was answer enough though she shook her head 'no' furiously.

He leaned forward again, and captured her lips with his. Bella remained unresponsive to him, until his tongue flicked out at her bottom lip. She couldn't stop the moan from escaping her, feeling the wet warmth of his tongue against her plump lip. This pleased him immensely, and his tongue nimbly worked its way into her mouth, tangling his with her own. Her lips began to respond, moving against his, but still, he remained dominant in the kiss. Bella felt the heat coursing through her body at his touch; it had been so long since anyone had given her this type of affection. Mike - she sneered his name mentally - being the last. She remembered him being all teeth and tongue, with far too much saliva to be natural.

She stopped thinking, and starting feeling as his lips parted from hers, leaving her flushed and panting as he kissed down her neck, leaving a fiery trail in his wake. One of his hands moved to her breast, where he cupped her supple skin, running his thumb over her nipple, teasing it to a peak. His other arm was under her body, palm against her lower back, holding her body's weight as she arched in pleasure. She let out a breathy moan as he continued teasing her overly sensitive breast.

His lips skimmed along her collarbone, tongue lapping at her skin. Soon enough, his lips wrapped around her left nipple, flicking his tongue against the hardened peak as his hand massaged her right breast. There was a constant stream of moans and whines escaping her, which Bella had no control over. She had long since given up fighting, choosing to give in to the wonderful sensations this gorgeous man was creating.

Her responsiveness was driving him mad.

No longer supporting her back, his hand then started skimming along her stomach, running along the edge of her trousers. His left hand swapped with his right as his lips encased her other nipple into the wet heat of his mouth, his tongue running circles around her skin.

His left hand unbuttoned her jeans, and tugged down the zipper.

His lips left her skin and removed himself from her body as he began pulling off her jeans, his forefingers hooked into their waistband. It was then that Bella woke up from her lust-induced haze and started to fight him again. Forgetting his previous warning about her calling out she begged, "Please, don't. Don't do this to me. Please, please." Tears fell down her face as Bella tried to fight him off, but it was no use. Her body and mind were warring with one another. It's unnatural to want your captor, but her body ached to feel his touch.

He growled, "I warned you about speaking, Pet."

Realization dawned upon her, and she began to cry, begging him, "I'll be quiet, I promise. Please, please don't gag me. I'll be good. Please."

He ignored her pleading and dragged her jeans down her legs, only stopping to unlace her shoes, pulling them, her socks and her jeans off. Moving back up her body, his hands hovered just above her panties. She whimpered, but dared not utter a word.

He went to pull them off, but hesitated, breathing in strongly through his nose. "Fuck, Pet. You're so wet that I can smell you from here." His hands pushed apart her thighs as his nose ran up the middle of her cloth covered pussy.

"Your mouth screams 'no', but your body says 'yes'," he murmured. His tongue flicked out and licked the length of her pussy from bottom to top. He moaned loudly against her most intimate part, "I can even taste you through your panties. You're so wet. Just for me."

He leaned back away, and Bella whimpered from the loss of contact. He ripped the thin, lacy cotton from her body with ease and lifted the fabric to his nose. He inhaled her, eyes rolling back into his head. His tongue licked at the fabric furiously, loving her taste. She watched him with fascination. His animalistic nature turned her on. He pulled the panties away from him and screwed them up in a ball.

"Open." He said.

Bella swallowed hard, but did as she was asked and opened her mouth. Before she even realized it, the cotton had been shoved into her mouth, gagging her sounds. She whimpered around the fabric, but the sound was muffled heavily.

Moving away from her body, he walked over and unhooked something from the wall. She watched him no longer with fear, but with anticipation. As he came back over to her, he paused briefly to take in the sight of her naked, spread on his bed. "Beautiful," he whispered, reverently.

He rolled her over onto her stomach. Her arms twisted painfully over one another. Anticipating her needs, he loosened the ropes so her arms were stretched, but didn't hurt.

With a hand on her ass, he stroked her flesh softly. "Your ass looks so beautiful. But it will look so much better flaming and red." His palm came down hard onto her skin. Bella cried out. He soothed the burn by rubbing the skin softly, before his palm came down on another patch of skin. His routine continued, slapping and soothing, never hitting the same area twice. Sometimes he strayed to the tops of her thighs, sometimes a direct hit to her pussy that made her cry out in pleasure as well as pain.

The strikes no longer hurt, they added to the feelings he ignited inside her. She craved the next blow he made to her skin.

"Now that your skin is warmed up, Pet, it's time for your punishment. I told you not to deny me, but you proceeded in doing so. Five strikes of the whip, I think. You are lucky you are not used to this yet, Pet, because it would be considerably more. You shall count." He then removed the cotton from her mouth.

There was a whistle in the air before a loud slap resounded around the room. Bella's ass was alight with the biting feel of the whip. It most certainly wasn't pleasurable like his hand has been previously. She cried out loudly. "One."

It slapped down harshly onto her skin again, "Two!" she cried. It already felt like two too many. She wanted the punishment to stop. She hadn't asked to be taken. She hadn't asked for him to do this to her. Her mind was full of so many 'Why me?'s that she missed the sound of the incoming whip. Her body jerked in surprise as well as pain as Bella yelled, "Three!" Tears leaked trails down the apples of her cheeks as another slap sounded, "Four!" More tears streamed as she awaited the final blow, "Five!"

Bella couldn't control the sobs from bursting forth any longer. Something slick and warm was rubbed into her burning skin. "It soothes the burn," he explained without prompt. His touch was amazing, and made her forget the searing pain she felt. "I don't want to hurt you, Pet. I want to bring you pleasure."

She moaned as his slicked hands slid down to the tops her thighs. "My, my. What do we have here?" He asked, "Pet, it seems you liked your little spanking. You are absolutely dripping, all the way down your legs!" Bella moaned loudly as his fingertips brushed the edge of her pussy.

"I think it's time you were given pleasure, not just pain. As long as you behave, that is." She nodded her head 'yes' frantically, wanting nothing more than to feel the highs he could bring her to.

He rolled her over onto her back once more, and re-tightened the ropes around her wrists. His fingers trailed across the blush on her cheeks, and down her chest, pausing to tease her nipples a few times before travelling further south.

His lips descended upon hers briefly, before he laid between her thighs and kissed the top of her leg. His tongue lapped at her juices that were running down her legs. He moaned as he continued from the bottom of the trail to the very top. Just as Bella thought he would finally be where she wanted him, he bypassed her aching pussy to lick up the liquid on her other leg.

"You taste even better than you smell." He moaned. Unable to control himself any longer, he parted her lips and licked her slit thirstily, moving up to circle her clit eagerly. Her back arched straight off the bed, a scream emanating from her mouth loudly as she came. Feeling his tongue on her clit pushed her over the edge, falling head first into a toe curling orgasm. She didn't even realize she was so close until she had felt him lapping at her.

"Well, that's a stroke to one's ego," he muttered, but set about sending her into another orgasm. His tongue flicked endlessly at her clit as he ran two fingers up and down her slit, gathering juices before he pushed them slowly inside her. They both moaned simultaneously. "Fuck! You're so tight." His thoughts went to how amazing she'd feel, wrapped around him so tightly when he fucked her with his cock.

She felt his fingers pump in and out of her as he sucked on her clit, lapping at the sensitive bundle of nerves with the rough textured top of his tongue. His fingers curled up in her, reaching out and hitting a spot that made her shudder in pleasure. "There. Oh god, don't stop. Right there."

Bella could feel him smirking against her skin, but she was too busy giving into the sensations to care.

She longed to bury her hands into his hair and pull his head closer, but her arms were tied, though that didn't stop her from endlessly pulling at her restraints. He added another finger, filling her up. The tips of his digits brushed over that spot inside her with each thrust. His tongue flicked up and down over her clit, and soon enough he could feel the tell-tale tightening inside her. Bella's breathing was now a series of pants and gasps, desperate for air with the constant moans and cries she released.

Suddenly his tongue was off her clit, only to be replaced by his thumb as his tongue stiffened and thrust into her dripping pussy. He could taste her, he could feel her throbbing around him; he knew she was close. His tongue pushed as far in as he could get, licking at her walls as she cried out. His fingers were in her once more, stroking at the magical spot, as his tongue ran over her clitoris, sucking and nibbling on it gently.

"Come for me, my Pet. Let me feel you come on my fingers."

He blew cold air onto her swollen bundle of nerves just as she clamped down on his fingers, releasing onto him. He stroked her from the inside, prolonging her orgasm as she screamed out unintelligibly. Her eyes rolled back into her head, her hips raised off the bed and toes dug into the bed sheets.

His tongue lapped at the juices flowing forth. She shuddered as he pulled his fingers out; she was far too sensitive. She could hear him sucking and licking his fingers clean, but she had yet to open her eyes. Bella's body jerked now and again from little aftershocks as he finished licking her clean. She opened her eyes and let out a long breath. His body climbed up hers, but she was no longer scared. Gazing into his eyes she could only see tenderness and lust. Two emotions she hadn't seen together before. His lips brushed against hers in a gentle kiss, not like the forceful ones from before. "See, Pet. When you behave, I can give you so much pleasure."

Bella grinned lazily; her bones felt like jelly. "How's your ass?" He asked, concerned. She had completely forgotten about the fire raging on her butt, but the pleasurable rush seemed to still be in effect, and she couldn't feel it. She whispered a small "fine," and lifted her head to capture his lips in a kiss.

He moaned against her, obviously pleased that she initiated the kiss. That she wanted him. He dominated the kiss as he rolled his tongue over hers and ran it along the roof of her mouth. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and nibbled on it softly before releasing it.

Kneeling up, he pulled his t-shirt over his head. Bella gasped at the beautiful sight before her. She wanted to drag her nails down his chest, and trace every ab with her tongue. "See something you like?" he teased, causing her to blush. "I love your blush," he whispered. She wondered if she was even meant to hear him at all.

His hand rummaged in his jeans pocket, and he pulled out a square foil package - a condom. She gulped, suddenly nervous, but not scared. He unbuttoned his jeans, undoing the fly. Bella pulled her legs up, and he went out to grab them, thinking her plan was to kick him when she actually hooked her toes into the waistband of his jeans, pushing them as far down as she could get them. A smile graced his face, as he realized what she was doing, and kicked them off the rest of the way.

Her eyes widened as she saw that he was boxer-less. His cock was huge, and hard. It was easily over seven inches, but she wasn't entirely sure of the actual size. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips. She wanted to taste it, to feel its warmth and hardness. To bring him to climax from her lips and tongue alone. "Maybe another time," he said, as if reading her mind.

He ripped the foil package between his teeth, and took out the condom, rolling it onto his hardened length. Bella was eager to feel his length stretching her, pushing into her over and over. He leant back over her body, intending on teasing her some more, but her legs hooked around his hips, and he got the message. One quick thrust was all it took for him to be fully sheathed inside her.

"Jesus fuck!" he cried, stilling. "You're so tight, Pet."

Bella moaned loudly - she'd never felt so full in her entire life. He kept still for a short while to let her adjust to his size before it became to be too much. His arms were placed at either side of her head, holding up his weight as he looked into her face. His hips flexed back and thrust into her so hard, hitting so deep. Her eyes shut tight as she cried out, panting.

"Look. At. Me," he demanded shakily as his hips thrust in and out of her continuously. His pubic bone brushed against her clit with every pass, shooting sparks through her body.

Her eyes shot open as per his request and stared at him. "Look at me whilst I fuck you," he said, causing a wild moan to escape her lips. His hands reached out to untie her hands, before he grabbed her hips and slammed into her hard and fast. Bella screamed out a stream of "yes'" with each movement of his pelvis.

He leant back onto his heels, and pulled her with him, turning her around. With Bella sat on top of him of him, she took his cock into her once again, now facing away from him. One of his hands buried into her hair, as the other wrapped around her waist. He thrust up into her, hitting even deeper than before. His balls rubbed against her clit in this position, making her tighten painfully around him.

"Don't even think about coming yet," he growled out into her neck. He sucked on her skin there as she threw her head back onto his shoulder. Bella's thought about everything else but the way it felt to have him pumping in and out of her relentlessly, desperately trying not to come.

He pushed her forward, and leant up, thrusting into her from behind. She scrambled up onto her hands just as his pelvis jerked up into her. He moved his hands to her hips, grabbing her tight enough to leave bruises, but she couldn't find it within herself to care. His cock began to swell within her and started brushing against the spot his fingers has previously found. Bella's walls tightened around him even more as she cried out, begging, "Please, please. God, oh god! Don't stop!"

"Won't. Ever. Stop," he promised between each thrust. His voice was tight from restraint. One of his hands released her hip, and he slipped it between her folds to circle the swollen bundle of nerves.

"Please, let me come. Please. Fuck, that feels so good!" she screamed. He didn't reply, but continued to massage between her folds.

She could barely hold out any longer when he ordered, "Come for me, Pet. Come now." And she did.

Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over her. She could no longer hold up her own weight. Bella collapsed onto the bed, vaguely aware of him thrusting a few more times before finding his own release. She felt like she was floating as ecstasy shot through her veins.

She was utterly spent when he scooped her up, and carried her into the room she had awoken in earlier. He laid her down on the soft bed, and pulled the sheets up around her. Leaning down, he kissed her forehead. "Sleep, my Pet. You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

Bella's exhausted body fell easily into slumber as she dreamt of her captor.


End file.
